


a little bit scandalous

by Anonymous



Series: ain't close enough [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Felching, M/M, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alexander is finally home for the summer. He'd planned to just go to sleep, but, well. Colton wants to welcome him back.





	a little bit scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you go insta diving, and sometimes that gives you insta regret, because SOMETIMES [you find shit like this](https://www.instagram.com/p/aH25IDCuMO/) and then you can't stop thinking about it for three fucking weeks. Please read Colton's caption and Alexander's reply to get the full effect. Also, someone please try to explain that post to me, because I can't figure out what in every level of holy hell they were trying to accomplish there.
> 
> Anyway! Nobody's talking about this, but everyone should be talking about this. 4.5k later, apparently I'm talking about it!

Alexander only sort of wakes up when someone slides into the bed behind him. It's been a long day, a long month-- a long season, if he's being totally honest-- and it's his first night in his own bed since August.

"Hm," he manages, turning slightly. He can't see much; the moon isn't bright enough to light his room up tonight, so unless the one shot of moonbeam coming in catches just right, all he's got are shadows.

"Shh, it's just me," Colton says, plastering himself to Alexander's back and sliding a hand over his waist. "Hi."

"Hi," Alexander says, relaxing back against him. He's still so drowsy. "What, did you get lonely?"

Colton laughs and tucks his head in the crook of Alexander's neck. "Maybe."

"Maybe," Alexander echoes, smiling into the darkness of the room as he blinks himself awake. " _Maybe_ you got lonely and snuck into my bedroom at…" He glances at his clock. "Three in the morning."

"Maybe I did," Colton insists, but Alexander can feel him grinning against his neck. "Prove me wrong."

Alexander reaches down and taps at Colton's hand. It had started out still, just resting on Alexander's stomach, but now it's playing with the waistband of his boxers, pushing beneath the elastic and running a finger back and forth there.

"Ask for what you want," Alexander says. "You know the rules."

"Maybe this is what I want," Colton says. His finger is still dragging slowly back and forth, and he's always going to be one of the most frustratingly stubborn people Alexander has ever known.

Luckily, Alexander has years of practice dealing with him in this specific situation. "Maybe I want to go back to sleep," he says lightly. "How's that sound?"

Colton groans. "Like a bad idea."

"Ask for what you want," Alexander says again. There are rules around this-- thing, this... whatever it is that they do. One of them is that they don't ever put a name to it. If they don't label it, it's less real, less likely to trip them up. That rule is mostly bullshit and he's pretty sure they both know it by now, but rules are rules, and Alexander is pretty strict about sticking to them. They've kept this whole thing from blowing up in their faces for years now, so all in all, Alexander thinks they'll both stick to what's been working.

Colton sighs and his hand goes still. "You're home."

"I'm home," Alexander agrees.

"You're not home much these days," Colton goes on. "I miss when we were both at Harvard."

When they were roommates, Alexander thinks. When all of this had been a hell of a lot easier. They'd had a lot more opportunity, at least.

"Yeah," Alexander says. "Sorry for graduating or whatever."

Colton snorts. "You're not," he says, nose pressing behind Alexander's ear, his breath ghosting across the skin of his neck. Alexander shivers. "And you shouldn't be, Mr. NHL."

Alexander bites his cheek against the reassurance that Colton will get there, too. They're both realists where it counts, and not lying is one of the rules here. "Yeah," he says instead. "Maybe I'm not sorry, then."

"So maybe what I want," Colton says, his hand starting up again, "is a little proof that you haven't gone and forgotten all about me."

"Like I could," Alexander says. "Like I'd want to."

"Yeah?" Colton asks, shifting forward. They're pressed fully together now, Colton's knees bending with Alexander's to tangle their legs together, Colton's firm chest along the length of Alexander's back, and--

Alexander grins and shifts his hips, and Colton muffles a groan into his neck. "All you have to do is ask," he says. "You know I'll give it to you."

Colton takes a deep breath. It's difficult for him, Alexander knows, but this is the one rule that's more important than probably any of the others. If there's one thing Alexander absolutely isn't going to do, it's take advantage in this situation, do anything Colton hasn't explicitly said he wants. There's a lot of fucked-up stuff that they've done, that they'll do again, but Alexander isn't going to cross that line.

"Let me fuck you," Colton says, quiet but firm. He rolls his hips and Alexander can feel it, how hard Colton is, how his boxers aren't really doing anything to hide it.

"Did you walk all the way down the hallway like that?" Alexander asks. He starts rocking his hips, a slow drag that makes Colton inhale, a little shaky.

"No," Colton mumbles. "I woke up thinking about you, but it wasn't-- I got into bed with you, and, well."

Alexander grins. "Hey, Colton," he says. "Fuck me."

Colton lets out a breath, like he hadn't been sure Alexander was going to say yes. As if Alexander has ever denied him a damn thing. Made him wait, sure, because one of them has to think about things like a family member being awake in the next room or the fact that five minutes alone isn't enough time for anything except making them both more desperate to get away. Alexander's older, supposedly wiser; he's been looking out for his little brother since the day he was born. He can worry about the details.

Colton rolls away, and Alexander hears the drawer in his nightstand open. The lube is where it always is, tucked in the back left corner, because one of the first things Alexander had learned is that making this easier for both of them means they both enjoy it more. He rolls onto his stomach as Colton grabs the lube, pushing his arms under the pillow and turning to watch.

Colton grins down at him; Alexander can't see much, dark as it is, but he'd know the curve of that smile anywhere. "What, are you going to sleep through it?"

"You gonna give it to me that slow and sweet?" Alexander tosses back.

"I could," Colton says, reaching out. His fingers graze against Alexander's shoulder, down his back. "If you want it that way."

"I want whatever you want to give me," Alexander says. It's his usual response, but it's still true. He tilts his pelvis a little, pushing his ass up into the air. "You're in charge here and you know it."

"God," Colton breathes out, dropping down to the bed next to Alexander. "Let me kiss you."

"Yeah, come on," Alexander says, turning his head up so when Colton leans in, their lips brush. Colton makes a hungry noise and presses closer, and this time the kiss is deeper, wetter. Alexander can hear the slick sounds of their mouths moving together, and it sends a shiver down his spine.

Colton's hand is splayed against the small of Alexander's back, and this time when his fingers dip below the waistband of Alexander's boxers, it's with intent. He squeezes lightly, pushing his hand farther in, and when he tugs Alexander's cheeks apart, Alexander's breath shudders.

"Are you okay?" Colton asks, voice low. "If you don't want--"

Alexander surges forward, cutting him off with another kiss. "I want this," he says firmly as he pulls back. "Whatever you want to give me, I want it. That hasn't changed at all."

"Just checking," Colton says. "You don't usually… I'm not used to you reacting like that."

Alexander feels his face heat, but he doesn't look away. "It's been a while. I know we said no promises," he says, pushing his ass up against Colton's hand, "but I-- didn't. Not since we said goodbye, right before I left for camp."

Colton's mouth drops open. "That was August," he says. "It's _May_."

Alexander shrugs as well as he can while laying down. "Yeah, well."

Colton laughs a little and shakes his head. "Nine months," he says. "You haven't gotten fucked in _nine months_."

"You are very welcome to end that streak," Alexander says, laughing when it makes Colton squeeze his ass again. "Any second now, really."

"Yeah, definitely," Colton says. He pushes himself up, pulling his hand out of Alexander's boxers in the process. "Get those off, come on."

Alexander pushes himself to his knees, then slides his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and carefully slides them down. It's a tease and he knows it, but the way Colton's breath catches when the boxers pool around Alexander's knees means it's working. Alexander lays on his back, reaching down to yank the boxers the rest of the way off and toss them off the side of his bed.

"Shit," Colton whispers as he climbs back on the bed. He doesn't stop next to Alexander; his hand wraps around Alexander's knee and he pulls gently, spreading Alexander's legs and making a space for himself between them. It's not graceful, the way he clambers his way between Alexander's thighs, but this has never been about either of them being graceful.

Alexander has missed this, the feeling of being beneath someone solid and strong. If he's being honest with himself, the reason he hadn't hooked up during the season is because he hadn't wanted to look up and see someone who wasn't Colton, but that's-- too much, he thinks, just as he had every time he'd thought it during the season. It's one thing for Alexander to lay on his back and let his brother fuck him, take him apart stroke by stroke and then put him back together again after, but it's a whole other thing entirely to want to ask him for more than that.

"Hey," Colton says, touching Alexander's thigh gently. "You still with me?"

"Yeah," Alexander says, drawing one leg up and planting his foot to the side. It opens him up, and Alexander grins when Colton makes a strangled sound in his throat. He laughs. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I'm so lucky that I get to have this," Colton says, a little too fast, a lot too honest. He bites his lip as he looks up at Alexander. "Guess it's a good thing we're both kinda fucked up, huh?"

"At least we're fucked up in the same direction," Alexander says, smiling at Colton. "And if you want to stop--"

"Who climbed into whose bed?" Colton asks, and all Alexander can do is shrug.

Colton's gaze travels back down, tracing over Alexander's chest, his stomach, his cock. It should be enough to make Alexander squirm, probably, but if he ever had anything like shame, he's sure gotten rid of it by now. Colton's eyes are dark when he looks back up to Alexander. "Do you have any idea how you look?"

"Like you?" Alexander suggests, and he laughs when Colton snorts. Alexander runs a hand down his chest and wraps a loose hand around his cock, more for show than anything else. "Do you just want to watch? Because we can do that, too."

"Maybe later," Colton says. He's still got the lube in his hand, and Alexander wonders if it was on purpose to warm it up a little, or if he'd just forgotten to put it down. It's probably the first one, Alexander thinks. Colton is smooth and sure about this now, not nervous and almost shy like he had been the first time.

Colton opens the lube and squeezes some into his hand, then clicks it shut and drops it to the bed. He rubs his hands together, and it's probably too much, probably more of a mess than they're going to want to deal with later, but it's not like Alexander's going to make a big deal out of it now. Colton reaches down, and Alexander breathes in deeply as he trails his fingers across Alexander's ass.

"Nine months," Colton murmurs. He glances up as he pushes the tip of his finger against Alexander's hole. "And the last person to do this was me."

Alexander gasps. "Yeah," he says, relaxing bit by bit as Colton rubs against him. "I mean, I did it a few times by myself, but you saw that." Snapchat and FaceTime are incredible, and Alexander will very firmly never tell anyone why he uses them the most.

"That was for me, too," Colton says, voice a little smug. Alexander opens his mouth, to agree or to tease, he's not sure, but Colton pushes his finger inside and all Alexander can do is gasp.

"Yeah," Alexander says, agreeing with Colton's words or his actions, he's not sure which. Maybe it's a little bit of both, he thinks as Colton pulls his finger out and pushes it back in, steady and smooth.

"Good," Colton murmurs. His cheeks are probably dark, Alexander thinks, because he blushes so easily, always going red at the drop of a hat, the color there giving away everything he's feeling at all times. He wants a light on suddenly, regrets not thinking of it before now, but he's not going to stop this, not when a single finger feels like so much, not when he knows he needs a lot more prep before they actually get anywhere.

Colton knows Alexander's body probably as well as he does at this point, so when Alexander sighs and moves his foot, spreading himself just a little bit wider, Colton pulls his finger out and rubs against Alexander with two. All it takes is a nod, the barest dip of his chin, and Colton pushes back in slowly. Two feels like a lot more than one; by the end of the month it won't, he knows from experience, not when his body is used to this, to relaxing around Colton's fingers, to letting Colton in. He's looking forward to it.

"Fuck, I missed this," Colton says. Alexander can feel his fingers moving, scissoring open and shut inside him, and he nods jerkily. "I can't believe how tight you are."

"Told you," Alexander says, canting his hips up, trying to change the angle. Colton's not deliberately being a tease, not at the moment, but Alexander needs a little more, needs--

"Yeah, I've got you," Colton says when Alexander gasps and rocks his hips down. He grazes his fingers against Alexander's prostate again, and Alexander wrenches his hand away from his cock. It's too good, and Alexander doesn't want to come yet.

"Fuck," he says weakly, twisting his fingers in the sheets. "Colton, please."

"What do you want?" Colton asks, thrusting his fingers in and out. It's a little faster than it was before, a little less patient, and Alexander wants it, wants this so badly.

"More," he says after a moment. He can't find the words to ask, not with Colton's fingers twisting and flexing inside him. There's sweat on his forehead, and he can feel his pulse starting to pick up as he relaxes around Colton's fingers. His body remembers this well enough, and Alexander wants it all now.

Colton turns his head and kisses Alexander's knee. "Another finger?"

"Yeah," Alexander says. "And then your cock. God, I want it."

"Needy," Colton says, snickering, but he pulls his fingers out and pushes back in with three immediately. The stretch hurts and feels good in equal measure, and Alexander closes his eyes and pushes his hips into it. Colton sets the rhythm he wants and Alexander meets him thrust for thrust until he's gasping, reaching up to pinch at his nipple just for something to distract him from how good it is, how good _Colton_ is.

"Are you ready?" Colton asks, voice serious. "Don't just tell me you want it. I want to know if you're _ready_ , Alexander."

Alexander opens his eyes and meets Colton's gaze. He clenches down around his fingers, and all he feels is _good_ , the pleasure sizzling through his whole body. "Yeah," he says, hearing how rough his voice sounds. "I'm ready."

Colton drags his fingers out slowly, curling them just right as he does, and Alexander can see the shadow of his smile when it makes Alexander gasp and writhe on the bed. It's like seeing stars, the faint glowing outline of something hanging around them both, and when Alexander catches his breath it's to the sight of Colton tossing the lube to the side again, hips moving, pushing his cock through the circle of his fingers. Alexander would watch, _has_ just watched, but he clenches down around nothing and whines without meaning to.

"Please don't tease," he says, maybe a little too desperate, but Colton leans forward, putting a hand on the bed and leaning in to kiss Alexander, deep and sweet and so, so hot. Alexander lets go of the sheet he's been holding and puts his hand on Colton's back just to have something to touch, something to hold onto.

Colton pulls back after a moment, nudging his nose against Alexander's. "Hey," he says. "You okay? All good?"

"All good," Alexander says. He runs the hand he has on Colton's back down to his ass and taps it lightly. "I'm ready when you are."

"I almost blew off my last week of classes and asked you to fly me to Colorado when you guys got knocked out of the playoffs," Colton says bluntly. "I've been ready forever."

"Colton," Alexander says. He can feel that his eyes are a little wide, and he reaches up to cup Colton's face in his hand. "I want to say I would've told you to finish your classes, but I'm pretty sure that would be a lie."

"I figured," Colton says. He turns his head and kisses the center of Alexander's palm. "That's why I didn't call, honestly. You'd have had me come out, and then you would've felt bad about it, and I didn't want to do anything that you'd regret later."

"I don't regret you," Alexander says, and he's a little surprised at how fiercely it comes out. "I won't."

Alexander can feel Colton's smile, broad and easy across his face, against Alexander's palm. "Good."

"You should fuck me now, though," Alexander adds, and Colton laughs and sits up.

"I'd call you needy again, but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna last about two minutes," Colton says. He grabs his cock and knee-walks forward, and Alexander spreads his legs as wide as he can make them go. Colton pushes his hips forward, and Alexander pulls in a deep, steady breath as he sinks in, inch by inch.

It's different, the stretch around Colton's cock as compared to his fingers. Alexander always feels fuller, and Colton gets a lot deeper once he's inside all the way, Alexander's legs coming to wrap around his waist and keep him in place.

"Oh my god," Colton says, leaning down to touch his forehead against Alexander's. "I fucking forgot how good you feel."

"Yeah," Alexander says. It's all he can manage. He can feel Colton everywhere, inside him and over him and all around him, and _fuck_ , it's good. Alexander knows that one of the reasons this works, him and Colton, is because he's got a tipping point where he just wants to be overwhelmed, and Colton always wants to be a little too close and a little too much. They work in a way Alexander's never tried to find anywhere else, and maybe it's fucked up that he's not even looking, but he'd definitely noticed that Colton hadn't gone for a condom. The other reason this works is that they trust each other without exception, without hesitation, and Colton wouldn't fuck him raw if he'd been sleeping around all year.

Colton shifts, and it makes something zing up Alexander's spine. He groans and moves in response, and Colton closes his eyes and exhales. "Alexander, you gotta," he says, voice strained. "I don't want to hurt you. I need to hear that you're ready."

"Start slow," Alexander says. "But holy shit, Colton, please move. I'm ready."

Colton laughs, but he pulls out halfway before pushing back in slowly. "Like that?"

Alexander closes his eyes. "Yeah, like that," he says. It's a lot, Colton moving in and out of him, the stretch and the closeness and the way all Alexander wants to do is live in this feeling.

"God," Colton says, dropping his head to Alexander's shoulder. Alexander reaches up, tangling his hand in the hair at the nape of Colton's neck and holding his head there, tipping his head up to expose his neck. Colton mouths at the place where his shoulder meets his neck, then licks over the spot. It's too light to leave a mark; they're both more careful than that. Marks that show have to be planned for, excuses in place, alibis handy, and with the amount of time they both spend working out without shirts on during the summer, almost all marks are marks that show.

It's good, Colton fucking him slowly and nipping at his neck, and Alexander reaches between them with his free hand and wraps it around his cock. He squeezes lightly and has to swallow down the moan that wants to spill out of his mouth, because it would be too loud, too obvious, and for all that Daniel's a deep sleeper, he's also right next door, his bed sharing a wall with Alexander's.

"I need," Colton says. His hips are still working steadily, and he's breathing hard against Alexander's shoulder. "Are you-- I need--"

"Fuck me," Alexander says. "Do it, Colton, fuck me like you want to."

Colton groans and snaps his hips forward, and it's so much more, the pace he sets. Alexander's back arches and he gasps out something that's meant to be Colton's name, but it's just a punched-out, breathless thing.

"Are you close?" Colton asks, voice low right in Alexander's ear. He reaches between them and wraps his fingers around Alexander's, squeezing tighter, moving their hands faster. "Please be close, please."

"I am," Alexander says, turning his head towards Colton's face. "Kiss me, come on--"

It's less of a kiss and more of them sharing breath, both of them too close, too sloppy to make it a real kind of kiss, but it's good, it's so good. Alexander closes his teeth around Colton's lower lip, and he's close enough to hear the way Colton inhales sharply and holds his breath as he slams in, his cock jerking as he comes inside Alexander.

"Fuck," Colton chokes out, and before Alexander can react, Colton is sitting up and pulling out, pushing himself down the bed and falling between Alexander's thighs. He bats Alexander's fingers away from his cock and wraps his hand around it, using his free hand to pull Alexander's cheeks apart before he leans in and licks at the come that Alexander can feel slowly sliding out of his ass.

"Oh my god," he chokes out, closing his eyes and feeling his brother's fingers and his tongue and the way Colton's groaning against him, into him, and Alexander grabs the pillow from the other side of the bed and holds it over his face so he has something to shout into as Colton works him through the best orgasm he's had since-- since the last time they did this, Alexander thinks hazily, Colton holding him down and fucking him sharp and fast like he wanted Alexander to _remember_ every time he moved for the next week.

It had worked, whether or not that's what Colton had actually meant.

Colton's still licking into him as Alexander lets the pillow fall to the side, both hands spreading his cheeks apart so he can get closer. It's painful, the way Alexander's cock twitches against his stomach, wanting to get hard again even as he's going soft, but it's the best kind of way to hurt. Alexander's breath stutters out of him as he reaches down and pets at Colton's hair, his body shuddering with random shocks of pleasure as Colton pushes his tongue in deeper.

"Fuck," Alexander whispers. He squeezes his eyes shut, breath still catching in his chest as Colton kisses over his hole once, twice, before biting hard at the meat of his ass. Alexander turns and shouts into the pillow, and his cock jerks weakly, a little come dribbling out and making even more of a mess out of his stomach.

"Shit," Colton says, voice rough. Alexander takes a deep breath, then another, and finally feels ready to look down at Colton, who's staring up at him from between his legs. "God, Alexander."

"C'mere," Alexander says, more slurred than anything as he flings his arm out. "Colton."

"Hey, yeah, I'm coming," Colton says, making his way up the bed. He lays at Alexander's side and pulls him in, Alexander's head against his chest, his hand running soothingly up and down his back. "Was that okay? I should have asked first."

"I'm never gonna say no to you," Alexander says, slow but clear. His brain is still more or less offline, but it's important that he say it, that Colton knows. "Not unless I have to."

Colton kisses his forehead. "I know," he says quietly. "It wasn't too much?"

"Of course it was," Alexander says. He's blinking slowly, and he knows they have to clean up before they fall asleep, but he's finding it hard to care right now. "That's what made it perfect."

Colton laughs quietly. "You're something else."

"Yup," Alexander says, eyes fluttering shut. "Stay. We'll say we fell asleep talking."

"We need to clean up," Colton says. "There's no way to explain away what you look right now, Alexander."

"Whose fault is that?" Alexander grumbles.

Colton laughs again and slides out from beneath Alexander. "Two minutes," he promises. Alexander listens as Colton walks around the room, then leaves, and he's back before Alexander truly falls asleep, wiping the worst of the mess off of Alexander's stomach and from between his legs. Alexander is so close to sleep as Colton helps him back into his boxers, putting his feet into them and tugging them up his legs. Alexander rolls onto his back, the most movement he can manage, so Colton can slide them up over his hips.

"There," Colton says. "Now you're almost presentable."

Alexander opens his eyes just so he can squint at Colton. "I still have your come in my ass."

"Not much," Colton says, and the moonlight coming in through the window catches the edges of his smug smile. "I think I got most of it."

"Get in bed," Alexander says, but he's grinning now, too. "Cuddle me."

"Needy," Colton says again, but this time it's soft, full of all the parts of this that they don't talk about. He slides into the bed and gathers Alexander up again, pulling him close and rubbing absentminded circles against the skin of his shoulder.

"Glad I'm home," Alexander says. He's exhausted, the hour and the exertion and the fact that he's right where he wants to be all catching up with him at the same time. "Glad you're here."

"Me too," Colton replies, voice low. "We've got all summer."

"All summer," Alexander agrees.

The last thing he feels before drifting to sleep is Colton kissing his forehead, and he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> #wheresdaniel that's all I'm putting here


End file.
